


On Display

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://snakeling.livejournal.com/profile">snakeling</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: toes</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [snakeling](http://snakeling.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: toes_.

Severus had taken great pains to secure his prize: Harry levitated—nude, writhing, and wanting—in the air, his cock bound to prevent erection, his flesh being teased by the Spell of One Thousand Tongues to encourage his prick's engorgement, while the Potions Master took the opportunity to tie ten tiny leather cords in varying degrees of tightness around each of the brat's splayed toes, thoughtfully fellating each one after binding them. With each knot, Harry's needful, furious cries increased in volume and incoherence, and Severus' cock grew heavier and more impatient.

But there was to be no rushing of Voldemort's entertainment.


End file.
